A Serendipitous Valentine
by WistfulGallifreyan
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Jack and Ianto get to know each other on something more than a professional level. My first published fic, so please read and review, thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Day- surely among Jack's favorite of the holidays on Earth. It was early morning, the hub was quiet and Ianto had arrived early to prepare coffee for the team before the meeting at eight.

A man's baritone laugh filled the silence as Jack's office door swung open.

"Come back really soon, and I'll blow last night out of the water." Jack promised.

"Will do." Ianto could see this most recent lover now that he stepped out, he was dressed sharply in jeans and a button down shirt. The stranger smiled and saluted Jack, before laughing softly once more and heading out.

As the stranger walked by, Ianto saw the the man's hair was damp, and inferred that he had used Jack's shower. Involuntary jealousy settled his chest. The Captain was _very_ handsome. He remembered their first meeting and Myfanwy and warmth filled him. Ianto having only one previous male lover was shy about approaching Jack. Furthermore he liked sentiment an wanted some level of meaning ...

His thoughts were interrupted as Gwen and Owen walked in.

"Morning Ianto" Gwen greeted him, while Owen raised a hand to wave, Characteristic half-sarcastic smile on his lips.

"Morning Gwen, Owen" He inclined his head at each of them. Ianto carried the tray of mugs and followed them into the conference room and set their cups in front of them as they settled in, talking idly about the most recent mission.

Tosh walked in looking flustered a few minutes later and Ianto wondered if she wasn't late as she said hello to the team.

When Owen and Gwen resumed their conversation, he noticed that Tosh looked at Owen a little too long, her smile sliding off of her face before she caught herself and replaced it, before sitting in her customary seat across from them.

Ianto was always noticing things. The fact that he a was so observant is what made him a contributing member of the team, though he rarely spoke in the meetings unless it was necessary. He hoped with time he would become more involved in Torchwood business. Recently, he had been invited along to more and more missions, and he didn't want to spoil it now.

Setting Tosh's mug in front of her, Ianto sat down himself.

"Good morning Torchwood!" Jack greeted them as he walked in, taking his cup from Ianto.

"We're in a good mood, Interesting night?" Owen asked twirling a pen, a smirk pulling up the corner of his mouth.

"Wouldn't you like to know" He responded winking at Owen, Then sipping his coffee. "Right, so there have been reports of..." He searched the electronic document, puling up a quote "Strange mechanical noises..."

* * *

Tosh, Owen, and Ianto were going on this mission with Jack. This surprised Ianto a little usually it was Gwen who went along with Jack.

Today their clients spoke Welsh so Jack insisted Ianto come along, plus Jack told them, Gwen should get to spend time with Rhys.

Jack was having them bring two trucks. It was valentines day after all, perfect time to relieve some of the interoffice tension.

The more sentimental might be inclined to confess feelings on a day like today.

He ordered Tosh and Owen into the transport truck, leaving the van for himself and Ianto.

He had in his mind the mischievous idea that he would try to ease some of that tension.

They sat in silence for a moment, as Jack started the truck, glancing every now and again in the rear view mirror to see Tosh and Own in the truck behind them. As they drove on Jack searched the radio deciding on a pop channel. Ianto raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing.

"Should be a pretty easy mission" Jack commented attempting to start a conversation.

"Yes sir."

"Any big plans for the special day?" Jack took a sip of his coffee and kept his eyes on the road.

"Sir?" Ianto asked. He knew what day it was but didn't see where Jack was trying to go with the conversation. Was it idle conversation, but no, nothing was absentminded with Jack. So was he teasing Ianto for his lack of love life or was he flirting?

"Valentines day! Not that I'm sentimental" Heh. look at those two!"

Ianto who had been watching Jack looked into the rear view. Tosh and Own seemed to be arguing. His gaze shirted back to Jack.

"Sir?"

"Is that all you can say?" He laughed and took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at Ianto . His eyes straying over the Welshman's soft features

"No sir. I mean no it's not. I don't have any plans" Ianto smiled back at him, then shifted his own gaze to the road and Jack did the same.

It was quiet for several moments. Ianto was a fine young man and Jack knew he fit his preferences, he had noticed Ianto watching him work. But Ianto was reserved, careful, precise, and there was something more to him. Jack didn't want to scare him off, so he resisted most of the innuendoes that rose to his mind when they spoke.

"I think there's something between those two" Jack told Ianto, glancing up to make it clear who he was talking about.

"Perhaps, though they don't really act like it, do they?" Ianto said trying to relax into this casual conversation with his boss.

"Oh I think they do, when you've lived as long as I have you see things differently"

"Differently sir?" There were two things that were curious about that sentence but it was the allusion to a different perspective that got Ianto's attention.

It had been a while since the incident with Lisa, but since then the entire team seemed more wary around him, they were just now starting to relax around him again, and Ianto was just starting to move on. He was attracted to Jack, and a part of him felt guilty about it, for more reason than one.

"People fall in love, and sometimes it isn't the way you'd expect"

Ianto was speechless for a moment, he rarely heard Jack talk like this and wondered if he wasn't referring to more than the relationship he claimed to see between Tosh and Owen.

"I think that's true." Ianto agreed and felt his cheeks flush, It was Jack's turn to raise an eyebrow.

Jack grinned, and recalled the day the met. His mind wondering dangerously close to what Ianto would be like in bed, he made a halfhearted effort to reign in this thoughts.

"We're almost there" Jack said as they turned off of the main road and onto a side street.

"Thank you sir."

"For what?" Jack asked curious now.

"For hiring me and letting me come on missions..."

"It's not a problem, you make an excellent Torchwood agent" Jack said, he could tell Ianto was leaving words unsaid and he found himself wondering again about Ianto, about who he really was under his well polished surface. "I take it you're liking the job then?"

"Yes sir. very much" But as he says it he sees the people they've lost- not only Torchwood teammates, but ordinary innocent people as well. He sees Lisa as vibrant and alive as on the day he met her, and he feels sick. He feels his throat tighten, tears sting in his eyes, he and tells himself to relax. He mustn't get upset in front of Jack. He counts to ten and forces a smile.

He is grateful for the job, but he knows he's conflicted, all of his daydreams died off with the realities of the position.

As they reached their destination, Jack pulled into the drive and killed the engine. He smiles at Ianto and grins handing him the small white envelope of Retcon.

"You visit the family, interview them and enchant them with your Welsh"

* * *

The mission was uneventful, the device was removed, the family given Retcon. They were a very pleasant elderly couple who offered Ianto terrible coffee and delicious tea biscuits, a part of him felt guilty about removing their memories of the last few days.

Ianto watched Owen and Tosh carefully and decided Jack must be right, behind their bickering and annoyance with one another there was an air of apprehensive flirting.

He also watched Jack, the enigmatic captain with an unspoken history and an implied depth of feeling.

Back in the car now Ianto smiled to himself as he clipped his seatbelt and Jack noticed.

"In a good mood?" The question reminiscent of Owen's comments to Jack that morning, and for a moment Ianto felt crushed. Jack knew what he was doing and he could have anyone, and Ianto wanted Jack.

"Just thinking, sir."

"What about?" Jack queried. Ianto didn't answer for a moment the question was unexpected, other than the interview, which had been strictly professional, Jack rarely asked about Ianto's life.

"Nothing important. " Jack looked at him with a steady gaze for a moment and Ianto could tell he doesn't believe his answer.

They're quiet as they head back to the hub, Ianto finds a magazine to flip through, and Jack hums softly along with the radio. The silence is comfortable.

About ten minutes from the hub, they hit traffic. Jack drums his fingers against the steering wheel impatiently for a moment before turning to Ianto.

"Rush hour, It's always rush hour" He sighs exasperated, and takes in Ianto. Everything from his impeccable and perfectly fitting suit to his sad eyes, his tempting lips, and the rest.

Ianto can feel Jacks eyes on him, on his lips, his chest, his crotch and he blushes again and meets Jacks eyes after he feels them return to his face.

He shifts his legs and places the magazine down over his lap.

"We could get out of this traffic, grab something to eat." Jack gives his best smile. "Theres a place I've been wanting to visit, I heard they have the most _ravishing_ entrées"

For a moment Ianto has the paranoid thought that Jack is speaking so slowly to savor the way he was making him blush. He tries to keep his thoughts from the tone of Jack's voice and the implications behind his words.

"That sounds very nice" Ianto agreed smiling, and before he could say more Jack raised a hand to his ear activating the bluetooth.

"Tosh?" He paused " Yes Ianto and I have some other business to take care of so we'll be getting off at the next road. You and Owen take the advice to the hub and catalog it. Oh and finish overwriting the program for that Ymirian translation module." he finished and then turned off the device in his ear.

Jack turned off the road and drove them to a nearby place, pulling into the familiar lot. After hundreds of years, there wasn't a restaurant, bar, pub, or club Jack hadn't visited in all of Cardiff.

* * *

Sitting in a booth, Jack ordered them drinks and talked idly about the mission before delving into one of his tall tales about his exotic love life.

Ianto only half listened, instead he occupied himself watching Jack. He was so vibrant and full of life,and it was captivating. Ianto found himself noticing how his dimples deepened with his smile, how his voice rose and fell with the story, and how his eyes shone with wicked delight as he wove the elements of the scene together.

Ianto never believed Jack's stories, but he laughed when appropriate or commented when he paused to take a breath.

They ordered steak on the Torchwood account, and with it more drinks, Jack making suggestions, and Ianto relaxing a little and joining in the conversation.

* * *

In the van again, the composed and respectable part of Ianto knew he was drunk. Sitting in the driver's seat Jack doesn't start the truck but he turns to Ianto grinning.

"Ianto tell me about yourself?"

"We had an interview sir, you know everything about me"

"Oh yes, I remember, the ideal candidate, top grades, exemplary references, perfect." He was speaking slowly his dark blue eyes hadn't left Ianto's. "But I haven't seen the _real_ Ianto"

"Sir?" He says the word quickly in stark contrast to Jacks teasing speech, he is enthralled by the mischievous expression, and he finds his eyes on Jacks lips.

"Consider this a secondary interview" This time Jack is whispering and it is this that leads Ianto to becoming vaguely aware they are much closer now.

Their lips brush and their conversation transforms from one of words to one wove with soft sighs, and hands and mouths.

Ianto becomes aware of Jacks hand on his arm, and their cheeks bump before their lips met again. He notices the feel of Jacks stubble, and this time Jacks lips are closing on Ianto upper lip. The kiss deepens.

Ianto finds his hand on Jacks shoulder the other on the back of his neck puling him close.

As the passion increases Ianto could taste Jack's whiskey on his warm breath, and can feel the rest of his body reacting. His heart beats faster.

Jack's hands push Ianto away breaking them apart a little, his hands move to the buttons at Ianto's collar. Slowly, teasing, Jack works at Ianto 's buttons, while his lips trail down his jawline and neck for a moment before returning to his lips. Ianto moans and fingers intertwine In Jack's hair.

This kiss is ravishing enough to be sobering and Ianto manages to pull away a little

"Not here" He sighs, catching his breath and placing a hand over Jack's, and he looks hurt for a moment and Ianto sees now that it is his turn to tease, he draws out he pause before continuing, his fingers tracing Jack's shoulder "My flat is a few blocks away"

At this Jack smiles, and slides back into the driver's seat.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ianto" Jack says, his voice thick from the drink and desire.

"Yes sir"


	2. Chapter 2

The sex was mind-blowing.

They were drunk and not yet in love, and it was not ideal. But it _holy fuck_ was it amazing!

It was flawed, rushed, and human, but it left both of them exhausted and satisfied.

For Ianto it was a craving that once fulfilled, made it's effect noticed. He could only feel what he had been lacking now that the want was gone.

In someways he supposed it was healing.

That night was an act of forgiveness, of forgetting, and of potential.

And they both silently hoped it would be the start of something more.


End file.
